


Kiss me with your fists

by onlymonika



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom!Dick Grayson, Childhood Memories, Dubious Consent, Fucking with masks on, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, They don't know their secret identities and that's a big deal, They trade a few punches but what's love without pain, Top!Roy Harper, bloody noses, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlymonika/pseuds/onlymonika
Summary: The night is quiet and peaceful in Jump City when Speedy makes a little visit to Robin. What starts as a calm night escalates to some steamy action in the rooftop after old scars are open and the wrong buttons are pushed.





	Kiss me with your fists

**Author's Note:**

> This is an speculative scenario where revealing identities is super important, personal and intimate, not to be taken lightly! It's a silly prompt I thought but I wanted to try it nevertheless. I also used canon very lightly here so consider this an AU for all means!
> 
> \--
> 
> **ENG isn't my first language**

Robin was alone on patrol. The night was atypically calm, but compared to Gotham anywhere seemed like a paradise, especially to Dick, and he liked it. On one hand he loved the thrill of action but on the other he loved to see Jump City safe and asleep in peaceful dreams.

As he watched the city a presence caught his eye, Speedy of Titans East landed on the same rooftop Robin was on. "Oh hey sup’ Robin."

"Hi Speedy--" Dick had no intention to but his subconscious, already too used to tease Green Arrow's sidekick, made him greet the other teenager with a squint and the most annoyed tone.

“Did the others finally get tired of you?” Speedy walks towards Robin.

"As if they were going to abandon their leader like that." Robin instinctively crosses his arms over his chest and frowns at his company.

Speedy stands at Robin's side, staring at him silently for a few seconds, that seemed like forever, before turning to face Jump City as well. “Did something happen?” Robin asks curious to know what Speedy was doing outside the area covered by Titans East. Speedy’s reply was accompanied by a slight movement of his shoulders. "It was too quiet, came looking for some action." 

Robin relaxes his shoulders and struggles to hold a smile. It was true that he and Speedy didn’t have the best of relationships, but for him it was so good to see Speedy again especially in a situation where their necks were not in line.

“When you return tell the others I said hi.”

“Sure.”

“I’m almost sad that there’s no action today. Too bad for you huh?” 

“We will see about that.” Speedy smiles and the two continued observing the city together. 

Strange how things could change, thanks to his new company for the night Robin’s mind traveled to his past recording things he didn’t give a thought to in a while. He remembered the time he fought alongside Speedy and Aqualad when he was younger, before their teams formed. _ It was comfortable, _ he thinks. 

Having someone like Speedy around was reassuring, someone "normal". Dick recalled how close they used to be, which was so far from their current status that he could only chuckle at the embarrassing memory. At that time they were allies, playmates and best friends. They had only each other to confess how it was to be “powerless” so they grew closer. _ Really close._

“Well, I see that here is indeed even worse than Steel City.” Speedy says, breaking the silence and walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"Home? Not much to do here anyway.”

“And do this whole trip for nothing? Not too smart of you.”

"Because you're the smartest, isn't it?"

“Glad you know it.” Robin smiles as Speedy frowns at him. 

Robin really wanted Speedy to stay, but he couldn't say it out loud, Speedy would never stop teasing him, although one thing was sure, he missed the red-haired boy. "You could tell me the news, I don't want a lost night either." Speedy thought for a few seconds before turning back to Robin's side, this time sitting on the edge of the building, letting his arrows and bow on the side but not far away. He let his arm rest in a leg and the other was dangling in the air. "The others were on patrol in Steel City, said they would be alert and solve any unforeseen events."

“So you asked to come here huh.” Dick sits next to Speedy, trying to keep a respectful distance but he couldn't help being one inch closer than what he should. “I was hoping to hear more about you though.” The words coming out of his mouth before he could censor himself. Luckily for him, Speedy didn't comment on what Robin said, just smiled. "You know, last week I sneaked some whisky from old Arrow."

"That sounds kind of stupid." Robin smiled slightly.

"If he noticed he didn't know it was me."

"Of course not."

"Okay so I assume you have something better to share _ ‘boy wonder’ _?"

“Grateful you asked because I got an older girl to kiss me, she was basically begging for these lips.” Speedy frowned as he heard Dick brag.

"Disgusting, you must have begged to her."

_ He was not completely wrong. _

“No, I just had to use my natural charisma and _ maybe some tricks _, but! The girl kissed me anyway, that’s what counts.” He said while crossing his arms above his chest.

Speedy leans closer to Robin, a short smile on his lips. When he gets close enough, he looks in Dick’s direction and says purring, sending a shiver down his spine, _ “You talk like it's the first time.” _ Outraged Robin feels his cheeks flush. Speedy pulls away again and continues before Dick can answer. “Kissing is the easy part. Flirting, conquering is very simple, the important thing is how to leave with style.” There were so many things in Speedy that made Robin roll his eyes, being a womanizer was one of them. How could he have all the girls just discard them later. 

"Okay, I get it, you've had more girls than me but _ that doesn't mean it was better." _

"I have strong doubts about that." Speedy smiled and Robin couldn't help but notice that there was something different about his smile. His chin had become more angular over the years, his jaw mark more prominent. He wonders what else must have changed in his friend's face that he didn’t notice. Their masks allowed most regions of their faces to be visible, _ but not enough, _ probably many more features changed in Speedy’s face but he wouldn't know. 

Speedy looked away to face the city once again but Robin kept gazing, wondering how Speedy’s face truly looked like, what color his eyes reflected. Dick wasn’t sure about the answers but he could bet that his smile must have won over one or two unsuspecting girls. 

This intrusive thoughts kept coming and Robin became startled when he realized he had to put some effort to not down his eye to his friend’s body.

Speedy must have noticed that Robin was studying him as he turned his head back at Robin.

“Any problem?” 

“None! Nothing at all!!” Robin turned his look away leaving Speedy puzzled. Robin convinced himself that the long period without seeing Speedy must have done that to him. 

He focus his attention at the city then, wishing the color on his cheeks could disappear in the city’s light. Jump City's vision helped him calm down, it might not be perfect but it was a good place to live and that was reason enough to want to defend it.

Robin’s heart skips a beat when he catches in the corner of his eye Speedy looking at him, for how long Dick couldn't tell. This time neither of them looked away, Robin noticed that Speedy's lips were slightly parted and that made his heart beat faster, his chest filled with a warm sensation that he couldn’t explain -- Because Speedy was definitely not someone Robin was interested in,_ romantically speaking of course. _

"Are you going to stay a little longer?" Robin whispered without intending to, almost requesting him to stay.

"I came to offer help since I had nothing else to do, but if nothing happens here then..."

“But you should stick around a little longer! I mean, it's been a while since the last time we talked, for reals man, I don't mind spending the rest of the night with you!” Dick notices that Speedy swallows at the end of his sentence but he makes no remarks about it.

"I came here to help out as a superhero, not to chitchat Robin."

“I know we can't relax when we have threats out there, but today is not one of those days. We are friends, it's important to keep the conversation up to date too.”

"How can we be friends when I don't even know you."

Robin hesitates for a moment -- _ Not again -- _ He recalls the last time they argued about this. In his distant childhood memories, when they could share innocent confessions on each other’s ears without feeling awkward, he remembers that Speedy confided to Robin his real name but at the time Dick was not ready to reveal his own. Batman had instructed him rigidly to not overshare information unless he fully trusted his confidant, that’s not to say that Dick didn’t trust Speedy but he was scared of how B would react.

When that happened Speedy and Robin had a fight, and the red-head boy left frustrated and betrayed. Dick never blamed him and when they met again he accepted being teased and treated like a rival, if that was the treatment Speedy deemed deserving for Robin so be it, at least they could talk. However, now was different and Robin thought it was time to set things right. "I trust you enough to tell you now, we're not children anymore." Robin leans slightly, _ shamelessly _, just like it was when they were younger and ran after their mentors. 

He tries to get close enough to whisper his name into Speedy’s ear. Speedy looks Robin over, stopping his gaze in his friend's lips, parting his own. However, Speedy backs away as he frowns and gets up annoyed picking up his things.

"Why do you want to act like we're friends now?" Robin looks at him disoriented. 

"What do you mean, we're friends." 

“Acquaintances at best.” Dick gets up too, outraged by the direction the conversation was taking.

"So why bother to come across the town without being called if you only have 'acquaintances' here?"

_ “Has it crossed your mind that I may not be here because of you?” _ Speedy goes on before Robin can reply. “It pisses me off that every time we talk you act like we didn’t had spent months without seeing each other, like we still had something in common, like saying _ hi _ during a fight counted. It's been a while since we stopped being friends, you can't just expect me to pretend nothing has changed.”

Speedy was right, things _ have changed _ but that didn't mean Robin wanted those changes, he missed Speedy dearly, he wanted to be able to rectify the lack of confidence he had on him in the past but the anger and frustration of the moment didn't allow Dick to reason how to transcribe these feelings into words. 

“What did you expect me to do then? Ignore you? Blow that your smile off your face every time we meet? I still want to be your friend **Roy**! ”

After a quick move from Speedy, Robin feels the wind hiss in his ear, his cheek begins to sting and at that moment he realizes that one of his friend's arrows flew in his direction, meticulously close to scratch him superficially, but not to hurt him. Dick holds his breath thinking that Speedy never misses.** "You lost the right to say my name a long time ago."**

Robin squints gritting his teeth and pulling his staff running towards Speedy, barely missing his head. The two back away, hate in their eyes. Robin notices Speedy's fingers tighten the bow again but before he can fetch an arrow he rushes towards Roy again, forcing him to block the attacks with his bow. _ One, two, three, four, five hits _ \-- Robin strikes Speedy's bow in sequence until the other leaves an opening.

Quickly Roy puts his arms close to his own body to defend himself. Dick hits his muscles hard, making sure that the red-haired friend would have many bruises the next day. When his arms fail Robin hits his face hard with the end of the stick and Dick pulls away as Roy's nose begins to drip blood. _ Maybe I overreacted _, he thought.

"You really hate me that much, Roy?"

“Only when you’re speaking actually.” Speedy wipes his nose with the back of his hand, but the blood insists flowing. He straightens his stance as he looks at Robin. “There's no point fighting now. There's nothing you can get from me, no way you can change my mind.” Robin's cheeks burn and soon he notices it wasn't cut, he was flushed with frustration.

"Why did you come here anyway?!"

Speedy stopped for a second before giving an answer. "Does not matter" 

“Is it all because I didn't tell you my name that day? When we were kids??"

"We were best friends, I put all my trust in you even knowing that I could get in trouble because of that!”

"Exactly why I wasn't so hasty to tell **you**!"

Robin notices Roy's hand tightening around the bow again, he begins to walk towards Robin but Dick decides to not back away. He had touched a nerve in Roy that he didn't know was there, any miscalculated action could irritate him even more, maybe even cost the weakened bond they have.

“It was important to me, I thought it was for you too!” Dick wants to change the direction of this conversation at all costs, he picks up his own staff in case Speedy tries to fight again.

"You're important to me Roy, have always been but Batman told me that--"

"I don't care what the bat told you, you left me frustrated and confused after I revealed to you maybe my biggest secret!" Roy came walking in hard steps stopping right in front of him, Robin could hit his head on Roy’s shoulders if he went one step further.

“I was confused too I didn't know it would make you so sad.”

"Do you at least realize why I'm mad at you?"

"..." Dick didn't want to answer that question, a misused word, a fault in tone and he would lose his friend for good.

As Robin seeks a way out of this situation Speedy's closed fist comes flying towards Robin without the slightest warning. Judging by the sting in his cheek his skin was open again.

By the time Robin regains his balance, Speedy's shadow is already over him again, another fist coming right to his face, slamming into his nose. This time Dick falls to the ground in a daze but he brings Roy with him holding on to his costume.

As both fall, Robin closes his eyes and turns his face to avoid Speedy's punches, his fist finds the concrete beneath them hard. Roy must have injured his hand because he doesn’t move it from the floor beside Robin’s head. When he finally opens his eyes again Dick notices how breathless Roy was, red staining his entire face and Dick couldn't contain a sigh as he had him so close.

Speedy stares at Robin until his blood drips onto the dark-haired boy's face. Dick never considered that something that happened so long ago would pissed him off so much, which in retrospective Robin should have noticed before, for that may be the real reason why Speedy stayed away all this time. He swallows the lump forming in his throat. _ "I’m so sorry Roy..." _

Before Robin could say anything else Speedy bends over him pressing their lips together. Robin flashes his eyes wide open at his friend's slimy lips. He fills his chest with air without knowing how to react, his teeth aching from the force in which Speedy's face met his. Robin does not return the kiss and soon Speedy backs away. "I like you." Dick was shocked and surprised.

"What?!"

"I like you since we were kids."

"I-"

Before Robin could continue his questioning, Speedy's hands capture his, holding them firmly upward. **"Do not move." **Robin whines as he feels his mouth being assaulted, the strong taste of iron and sweat following Roy's warm tongue. He tries to move away however the grip of his friend's hands tights around him, locking him in place. 

Kissing Speedy was nothing like any other kiss he ever had. Besides the new and foreign -- _ very particular _ \-- taste of blood, there was a desperation in Speedy’s movements, a hungry desire to touch Robin and he caught himself liking it. _ He liked it a lot. _

Roy's tongue is soft, wet, ** _hot_ **. It touches Robin's teeth exploring, sending shivers to his nape. Speedy continues his investigation in Robin’s mouth, leading his tongue very slowly to the roof of his mouth making Robin moan against his will. 

Roy backs his head to hear it better, when he sees Robin won’t do it again without _ a little push _ he goes closer to his face again, taking advantage of Robin panting to lick his open lips. _ It was so good _, Robin had never felt anything like it. His eyelids get wet and heavy and only now he realize tears rolled out of his eyes but the mask didn't let Speedy know.

_ Roy, he likes me. _

When Speedy’s tongue finally met his Robin would no longer protests. They touched outside of his mouth, which was new to Robin, but again nothing seemed familiar in that situation either, just Speedy, but Dick wasn't sure if that was _ his Speedy _ or not.

The kiss lasted ages, Robin could still taste the blood but that was what mattered the least to him. The way their tongues moved, the way Roy kept breaking the kiss to tease him with a lick or small bites in his lips only to force himself in his mouth again, _ it was breathtaking _. Dick was certain that it wasn't only the looks that got him some girls.

Whenever their breath was short, Speedy would back but just enough to stare at him, fighting for the same air as Robin. Speedy's warm breath against his wet skin would cause Robin tingles inside his mouth every time until they got enough air to press their lips together again. 

The blood had finally stopped flowing from their noses and bruises, drying into their skin but the area of their mouths remained moist and warm.

With Speedy so close to his face Robin couldn’t lie to himself anymore, Speedy’s looks make him so aroused. He was looking so damn tempting like that, his short hair messy, his cheeks flushed and his mouth glistening with blood and saliva. Robin looks for Speedy’s mouth first and the other completes the distance pressing their lips together. He finally releases Robin’s fists and bringing his hands to Robin's waist. 

Dick takes his hesitant hands to his friend's hair, they were short but not so much, enough for him to have something to pull. They continued kissing as Robin was slowly giving in, responding to Roy’s thirst with some shy and tentative touches of his own, until he started to protest again.

His body was sore from the concrete, the bruises and there was this lingering discomfort during the kiss. His head was hurting from his fall, his arms throbbed, but there was something else bothering him and Robin finally understood what it was, _ his pants were painfully tight and he had a boner -- _ ** _Shit._ **

Robin takes his hands out of Speedy's hair, putting them on his chest, pushing him and turning his face to break the kiss.

"S-stop" Speedy looks at the Robin confused. "We can't do this, I can't anymore"

"Why not"

"Sorry I just…" Robin tries to move his hips away to hide it from Speedy’s gaze, but he notices anyway with a smug. He holds Robin's hips firmly against the floor smiling as he admires Robin’s erection in his pants.

_ "I'm flattered" _

“It's not what you think--”

But before Robin could move away he starts to see stars, Speedy crawled toward his erection, caressing it over the fabric with his mouth and all Robin could do was arch his back and moaning in delight.

Never had he felt the touch of someone else’s lips on that region, let alone with so much intent. He was so sensitive that he could feel everything as if the fabric wasn’t there, the heat of Speedy's mouth and his tongue pressing and moistening his boner was something that he didn’t know he needed, _ didn’t know he wanted -- “No, stop, please” _ he continues to whimper, as if saying it out loud would convince himself that he didn’t long for Speedy as well. 

Roy brings his hands up Robin’s thighs, spreading and lifting them up. Dick never felt so exposed, so vulnerable. His mind screamed for freedom but his body begged for more.

_ ——_

Speedy rubs his face fondly over Robin's erection, finally yielding to his long secret lust for Robin. It was with joy that he accepts the way his beloved’s body was reacting to his contact. As he traces his tongue through Robin’s pants he feels Robin’s hips rise against his mouth. He leaves it there, supporting himself with his arms to admire Robin’s embarrassed face. He would never admit he is enjoying but his feverish red face says it all. 

The redhead wipes away any remaining traces of blood and saliva with his hand, licking his lip just for good measure. The corner of his mouth curls into a smile when he notices that Robin held his breath to stare at him.

"You're mine now" Roy bends over Robin again reaching his neck, smiling even more as he feels goosebumps on the other boy’s skin at the touch of his lips.

Robin tries to push him away once more but Roy knows what his loving little bird wants, _ what he needs _ . He needs Roy, he needs him as a reminder of the world they live in. _ Where not everyone is super, where everyone bleeds. _

He captures Robin's fists again, forcing them against the concrete. "You keep them here and I'll give you more pleasure than any girl could ever give you."

_ "...we fight together, we grew up together, things will get weird between us..." _ Robin's voice was so quiet that Roy thought he was asking permission to speak for a moment.

"They won't. I’ll make you like this... if you don’t already."

——

Seconds later Speedy's hands were on his waist, up and down all over his torso, squeezing him, feeling every inch of his bust.

Robin's chest rose and fell, and although he had nothing holding his wrists, he wouldn’t move them, didn’t want to anyway, let Speedy make him feel good. Robin sighs deeply as Speedy's hands run under his shirt undressing him. He got goosebumps all over again after the contact with the freezing night’s air in his skin and the cold concrete in his now naked back. 

——

Robin's nipples were perky, they were pink and delicate, and Roy couldn't resist the urge to pinch them. When he twists one of them_ , just enough, _ Robin yelps but does nothing else about it -- _ He likes it -- _ He leans closer to Robin letting his tongue brush against the other's nipple. 

Being able to hear Robin sighing and his heart beating wildly inside his chest erased any trace of regret Roy might have had after he started all of this, but he was still not satisfied, he needed to hear Robin reciprocate his feelings, beg for more, _ beg for him _. 

When Robin's nipples were already wet and red enough from Speedy’s sucking and pinching, he moves his thigh over Robin's erection ever so slightly. It was still there, of course, bigger and needing urgent attention, probably bothering Robin beyond belief.

Roy presses his thigh harder against Robin and feels him rub back making Speedy filled with gratification as he moves subbing his own boner on Robin's thigh.

The other no longer objected to Speedy, taking the courage to reach for Roy's hair once more. The black-haired boy started moaning again and this time he would even say his name, _ his codename at least. _ Roy didn't like that, leaning to mouth Robin’s nipples again, biting them harder whenever he called him Speedy -- _ That is not my name, you know it idiot -- _ he thought. 

To punish Robin he backs away from his chest. Replacing the thigh with his hand. Robin looks at him confused and Roy begins to stroke it over the fabric. Robin yelps.

_ “Take them off… please” _

“And miss the chance to see you wetting your pants? No way."

Speedy squeezes him harder moving it over Robin’s erection. He grips to feel his hardness, the warmth emanating through the fabric, loving how the precum was already starting to stain those tight pants. 

_ "You like that, don't you?" -- _ If Roy's erection was begging to no longer be inside his pants, Robin's must be... He must be miserably despaired for release.

Roy continues to force his hand over Robin, using the other to take off his own erection from his pants. He smiles in bliss when he notices Robin's head tilting to watch him, sighing at the vision of his cock -- ** _I want you so bad. I’ve always wanted._ **

Robin stops resisting, moving his hips towards Speedy’s hand, urging him to continue. He whimpers softly in awe and Roy groans above him, moving his hands faster around both of them. His own dick throbbing and dripping precum over his length.

Robin is the first to come, arching his back and calling for Speedy between his short breaths. The stain in his pants was considerably large, his skin had goosebumps all over and he was having a hard time to find air. Robin’s face was also a mess, his hair glued to his sweaty forehead, his cheeks flushed red and all that blood dried in his soft features. With such a vision Speedy reaches his climax, letting his sperm pour in Robin’s dirty pants and slim belly. 

——

They stopped to stare at each other in silence, only their breath could be heard. Robin no longer knew what to think. His body was overwhelmed with arousal and that was all his mind could focus on, the desire to have Speedy over him again.

“Speedy…”

"Say my name"

_ ".... Roy" _ Robin whispers reaching him with his arms and watching Roy climb over him again. He was so strong, so dazzling and eager that Dick couldn't help aching for him, craving for more of his touches. 

Speedy was the first person to lust for him in that way, giving him such attention in an almost religious manner, worshipping his body like it was sacred. Truth be told Robin was enjoying it, intoxicated by the realization he was **adored** by someone else.

They started to kiss once more, and it was even better. Their tongues curled and caressed and neither of them wanted to let go. Even when stopping to take some air, they would always find a way to get into the other’s mouth again. 

Once the taste of blood was gone, the doubts and the soreness from the fight, Robin was allowed to savor everything much clearer. Speedy's delicate lips, his warm, his skilled tongue, his shapely body, everything in him made Robin delirious with pleasure. He hugs Speedy tighter and wraps his legs around Roy, sensing the redhead’s hands sliding to his bare back, leaving long scratches with his nails.

"My pants..." Robin managed to get courage to say and Speedy promptly sits between his legs stripping him of his boots, pants and underwear.

——

Robin sighed, spreading his legs wider. He was still wearing the gloves, his mask and his shirt was still there, lifted enough to reveal his chest, still the rest of Robin’s whole body was exposed to Roy, open and offered to him. His pink dick was already growing heavy on his soft white thigh, it gleamed wet covered in the cum that stained his pants and underwear. Speedy wanted to dominate him, to make him his. 

Carefully he holds Robin's cock, stroking all over his length until he was fully erected and wetting Roy’s hand with his precum. The black-haired boy moaned, raising his hips with no clue about what was coming.

Speedy leans over Robin and the other wraps him with his legs once more, poor innocent Robin. Speedy lies over him reaching his neck, placing hot, wet kisses.

“There's something I want to do with you”

"What?"

Speedy sucked his neck hard, taking advantage of Robin's raised legs to run his wet hand between his asscheeks, moving his fingers around Robin’s entrance teasing him. The reaction was quick, Robin pushes Speedy and tries closes his legs.

"What are you doing!?"

“Don't fight” Roy holds Robin's thighs open again. He could feel his friend's shame and embarrassment, even if the other wouldn’t admit it.

Robin started to resist again but after noticing Roy wouldn’t budge he slowly relaxes his legs. _ He’s starting to trust me _. Roy continues to caress him, preparing him. 

Robin turns his face away, probably closing his eyes behind the mask, whimpering and saying Roy’s name between moans. When Robin is relaxed enough Roy finally starts to penetrate his fingers inside.

Even though Robin was accepting him inside Roy found some resistance, so tight his friend is. Robin moaned again but this time he covers his mouth with his hands. His pride wouldn’t allow him to admit that he was enjoying this, neither what was obviously coming.

Roy kept moving his fingers slowly, in and out, spinning and loosening him. When his fingers were drying again he takes his hand out. To his surprise Robin looks at him in frustration, which makes Speedy smile. "Don't worry, I'm not done yet." His hand finds his own cock, showing it to Robin.

Speedy’s dick was already as hard as his friend's was, red and throbbing. Without needing to be ordered Robin lifts and spreads his legs slightly, his face flushed and his brows furrowed trying too hard to hide he was into it. 

Roy accepts his goodwill and positions himself between the legs of the Teen Titan’s leader. He holds his cock, undermining precum, in Robin's small and hot entrance, rubbing it with the head and wetting him again before pressing.

——

The smaller boy was more resistant to pain than the average teenager. Robin held his breath, bit his lips and clenched his hands on the floor as Speedy invaded his body. 

It felt as if he was being torn inside. That warn, hardness ** _and size _ **inside him were alien sensations to him, however, so far Speedy had proved that he knew much more about pleasure than Robin ever knew, so he decides to take a leap of faith and trust his body to his friend.

When Roy was completely inside of him he begins to move. It didn’t feel much better than before but Speedy’s sight above him, bloody, sweaty and flushed face, messy hair, hard breathing through his mouth was already worth enough.

However, when Speedy picked up a rhythm Robin began to feel an overwhelming wave of arousal growing inside him. Roy's dick felt even bigger inside but it was moving without difficulty, reaching him deep and hard. He no longer felt invaded but filled, body and soul.

Robin brings Speedy closer, digging his glove covered nails into Speedy’s back, pulling him for a kiss before the other could do anything. _ He would never let Speedy go away again. _

——

Roy feels Robin kiss him deeply, needy and hungry, he feels how his small hands tighten in his back grasping for Roy’s proximity and so he replies his desperation by wrapping his own arms around Robin too, palming his soft skin returning the kiss with all his expertise. 

Soon they both are panting again, Speedy is moving harder and faster inside Robin making him yelp louder and shamelessly. With such delicious stimulation he feels his orgasm build up in the bottom of his belly. He reaches Robin's cock, squeezing it between them so the other can match him. Robin squeals holding Speedy tightly with heavy lust in his voice. _ "Roy—-" _

After a few thrusts Roy comes inside of Robin, closing his eyes and enjoying the sensation, grunting softly as he moves a bit more, pouring every single drop of his hot cum into his friend. Robin follows him soon after, spilling his seed over Speedy's shirt and his own belly, holding Roy for dear life until he loses strength and just lays his tired arms and legs into the floor. 

Again they were breathless. Speedy rests over the tired Robin with his own hand still firm around the pretty bird’s cock.

“I love you Robin”

“Dick…”

“I imagine I am”

“...my name is Dick fucker”

“... what a stupid name”

They both smiled, they had so much to say to each other but for now resting was high priority.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic! This was my first attempt at writing for a fandom so be nice, but I would love some commentary anyway! 🥰💖


End file.
